An aircraft towing vehicle of this general kind is disclosed in German patent publication DE-OS No. 33 27 628. It has a hydraulic actuator which engages a nose wheel lifter eccentrically relative to a swivel axis for the lifter. During a first phase of an extending stroke it causes the lifter to swing out from its retracted into its operative position. Subsequently, it pivotally moves a rocker in order to advance the extended lifter against the nose-wheel. This requires, however, that the rockers be prevented from rotating until the lifter has been fully swung out and secured in that position by means of a suitable locking mechanism. Only then may the rocker be released.
During the decoupling of the nose wheel from the towing vehicle and after the rocker has reached the end of its return path, this locking mechanism must be released so that the hydraulic actuator, during the final phase of its return stroke, can swivel the lifter back into the retracted position. The activation or release of such locking mechanisms at specific times, that is, at predetermined location along the movement paths of the various components, involves additional efforts and expense and is susceptible to mechanical breakdown. This compromises the operational reliability of the entire mechanism and, therefore, the entire towing vehicle leaves something to be desired.